


The Wonderful Wizard of Oahu

by Alphecca



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Background Relationships, Easter, Español | Spanish, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Literary References & Allusions, Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Canon Compliant, POV Steve McGarrett, Pining, Pre-Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Season/Series 02, Self-Indulgent, Silly, Slice of Life, Sorry Not Sorry, Steve Feels, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Wizard of Oz References
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphecca/pseuds/Alphecca
Summary: —Chin me preguntó a mí si quería colaborar, no a ti. —le recordó Danny, redundante e innecesario. Su voz tenía una nota de exasperación más que otra cosa. Las puertas se abrieron por un segundo, como si quisieran invitar a alguien más al interior, y Steve presionó el botón para seguir bajando y continuar el trayecto al siguiente piso cuando nadie aceptó el ofrecimiento—… Por otro lado, tú fuiste el que trajo al resto del equipo.—Claro que lo hice. Siempre hablamos sobre fomentar la unión del equipo —contestó. En buena parte, era cierto. Después de lo que pasó con Pat Jameson, de lo que pasó con todos ellos tras la renovación de Five-0, esos momentos de compañerismo parecían necesarios, imprescindibles—. Y creí que esta era una buena oportunidad.—¿Una obra de teatro en un hospital te parece una buena oportunidad para unir a la gente que captura criminales?





	The Wonderful Wizard of Oahu

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia empezó como "Danny actuando de León Cobarde en una obra, ¡es perfecto! Steve es el Hombre de hojalata, omg, sí, definitivamente es el Hombre de hojalata. Tengo que escribir esto _ahora_ " y evolucionó hasta terminar en lo que sigue. Indulgencia pura.
> 
> Todos los errores son míos.

—Aún no entiendo por qué hiciste esto.

La única respuesta que Steve podía darle a Danny era una sonrisa. Sabía que el gesto llano le molestaría más que cualquier otro comentario que pudiera hacer de momento y notó por tercera o cuarta vez en el día, con maliciosa diversión, que la irritación agitada de su compañero no tenía el mismo efecto, la misma _credibilidad_ , bajo el disfraz obligado que le había requerido su papel.

—No _hice_ esto —respondió finalmente, manteniendo el tono que sabía de sobra que a Danny siempre le sacaba de quicio, mientras llamaba al ascensor. Se habían ganado un sinnúmero de miradas en el estacionamiento pero una vez dentro de las paredes del Hospital Central de Hawái, Steve se dio cuenta que solamente eran un par más del gentío disfrazado. Nadie los había mirado dos veces—. Es responsabilidad de Chin. Si no recuerdo mal. Quiero decir, podemos preguntarle a Chin para tener todas las versiones. Y a Kono, si quieres. Pero no vas a lograr culparme--

La melena color caoba, un agregado a la cara pintada, reducía también el efecto de los ojos en blanco, una marca registrada de Danny Williams.

Una parte de Steve se encontró preguntándose vagamente si existía la posibilidad de obligar a Danny a usar ese mismo disfraz en el trabajo por el resto del año. Probablemente no _sobreviviría_ a la mera sugerencia, no si la articulaba en voz alta, pero la idea fue suficiente para aligerarle el humor todavía más.

Por la forma en la que Danny entornó los ojos al mirarlo, no le extrañaría que supiera lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Era fácil presumir que podía leerle los pensamientos ocasionalmente. Por algo tenía un catálogo para sus expresiones.

Debería ser perturbador que alguien a quien conocía hacía relativamente poco tiempo pudiera conocerlo de la forma que Danny lo hacía. Debería ser inquietante conocer a alguien del modo que él sentía que conocía a Danny. Steve había pasado toda la vida adulta evitando que las personas llegasen más allá de la superficie, a fin de cuentas. Y, contra todo pronóstico, estaba pasmosamente acostumbrado a la noción.

—Chin me preguntó _a mí_ si quería colaborar, no a ti. —le recordó Danny, redundante e innecesario. Su voz tenía una nota de exasperación más que otra cosa. Las puertas se abrieron por un segundo, como si quisieran invitar a alguien más al interior, y Steve presionó el botón para seguir bajando y continuar el trayecto al siguiente piso cuando nadie aceptó el ofrecimiento—… Por otro lado, _tú_ fuiste el que trajo al resto del equipo.

—Claro que lo hice. Siempre hablamos sobre fomentar la unión del equipo —contestó. En buena parte, era cierto. Después de lo que pasó con Pat Jameson, de lo que pasó con todos ellos tras la renovación de Five-0, esos momentos de compañerismo parecían necesarios, imprescindibles—. Y creí que esta era una buena oportunidad.

—¿Una obra de teatro en un hospital te parece una buena oportunidad para unir a la gente que captura criminales?

El hecho que Danny no lo negase de plano era casi tan bueno como un acuerdo de su parte y dejó a Steve con una sensación de ligereza insospechada. Las cosas habían estado tensas entre ellos, entre todos ellos en mayor o menor medida, debido a  las decisiones que habían tomado, pero estaban bien. Estaban mejorando.

Eran _Ohana_ todavía _._

Steve se encogió de hombros. —Me gusta pensar que soy un visionario.

Ignoró la forma en la que Danny murmuró, apenas audible, “visionario” y señaló el tablero.

—Se supone que Chin y Kono estaban en este piso, ¿no?

—Eso es lo que dijo Malia.

Dejó que Danny se adelantase para salir al final del recorrido del elevador y sonrió un poco más al ver que la larga cola que incluía el traje del león.

 

* * *

 

—Pero a Grace le encantó la idea de que viniéramos con ustedes desde el principio —ofreció Steve mordiendo la sonrisa que se le escapaba.

Grace era una niña maravillosa, desde el momento en que la había conocido había destacado su disposición alegre y dulce, pero su vida no carecía de agitaciones ni tristezas. Steve estaba feliz de haberla escuchado entusiasmarse con ese pequeño proyecto que Chin había traído a la mesa y ver cómo se dejaba envolver por las actividades. Con el nacimiento de su hermano pequeño y lo que ocurrió con Rick Peterson, Danny había estado hiper-vigilante con ella y, si Steve era completamente honesto consigo mismo, él estaba hiper-alerta con ambos.

Mientras más feliz Grace estuviese, más feliz Danny sería.

Lo único que quería Steve era que ellos estuvieran a salvo en la isla. Y felices.

Y así menos posibilidades habría de que los dejasen, que dejasen Five-0. Que lo abandonasen.

—Grace estaba encantada con la idea desde que la _mencioné_ —murmuró Danny, y como ocurrió con cualquier mención de Grace, toda su expresión se suavizó en el acto. Steve quería evitar sonreír como idiota, pero era casi inútil intentarlo—. A ella le encantan los disfraces. Y actuar. Y el mago de Oz... Y con la propuesta que le hiciste hoy... Es como si la Navidad hubiera llegado temprano esta semana.

La obra era más una adaptación que mezclaba elementos del primer libro referido a Oz con la película que otra cosa, por lo que habían tenido que hacer algunas concesiones al trabajar en el desarrollo y algunos eventos. ("Se supone que los zapatos son plateados en el libro, no rojos, pero estos llaman más la atención". "Eres el rey de los monos voladores, Max, se supone que tienes un ejército pero no tenemos espacio suficiente para ello… ¿Te molesta el papel?" “Si estás insinuando que soy vieja para el papel, Danny, haré que te arrepientas” “¿Tengo que decir estas cosas?” “En el libro existen dos hadas buenas, no solo una…” “La medalla de ‘valor’ creo que es una mejor metáfora para el León Cobarde que la poción”).

—Tú deberías estar feliz también.

—No puedes pedirle eso, jefe. Es _nuestro_ Danny —discutió Kono, haciendo notar su presencia. Una sonrisa fresca se asomaba en su rostro, atenuando las líneas de extenuación grabadas por todo lo que había vivido—... Quejándose de las ideas pese a que fue el primer voluntario.

Danny le lanzó una mirada que solo logró que Kono se sonriese todavía más.

Como Steve, ella había aprendido a diferenciar cuándo Danny estaba protestando por principios y cuándo estaba verdaderamente molesto. Era bastante útil el conocimiento incluso aunque resultase tenue, a veces, la diferencia.

Y el saber que el foco de su ira era, en general, Steve, fue aún mejor para ella. No recordaba haber visto a Kono en ese lugar. Sabía que Chin sí, una vez, había estado bajo el ojo acusador y que había reaccionado con el aplomo impecable con el que reaccionaba a la mayoría de las cosas. Joe le había hablado de ello, refiriéndose a la lealtad clara, ciega que veía en su compañero, en su equipo.

—Chin fue el primer voluntario —objetó Danny.

—En realidad fue Malia la que me lo propuso —los corrigió Chin, su sonrisa suave y cariñosa. Era la sonrisa que aparecía últimamente en su rostro. La sonrisa que señalaba que su vida había vuelto al cauce natural.

Con Malia, Chin mostraba una versión más feliz de lo que Steve había visto en el año que llevaban trabajando juntos. En el tiempo que lo conocía, se arriesgaría a decir, porque Steve no había conocido bien a Chin Ho Kelly antes de la fundación de Five-0. A pesar de lo mucho que le había costado llegar a esa calma consigo mismo, era obvio que estaba contento con lo que estaba viviendo.

La placidez rebosante del antiguo compañero de su padre le recordaba al rostro de Danny, aquella maravillosa sonrisa brillante tras el incidente de Sarín. La que parecía tatuada en su rostro cuando lo encontró con Rachel y Grace en la habitación del hospital.

Era una tragedia que no hubiese perdurado esa felicidad cristalina.

Y tanto como quería odiar a Rachel por ello, no podía frente al atenuante alivio que lo invadió cuando Danny le confirmó que no saldría de la isla. Habría estado feliz por él si las cosas hubiesen funcionado con Rachel, se habría obligado a ser feliz por él de ser necesario, pero… se sentía bien no haber tenido que hacerlo.

Había perdido a muchas personas, antes y después de volver a su casa, a Oahu, y él había sido egoísta respecto a Danny desde el momento en el que lo había conocido.

No era un secreto para él, no tanto como esperaba que fuese para el resto del mundo al menos, pero no significaba que estuviese orgulloso de eso.

—¿Por qué no estás con tu disfraz? —Steve escuchó que Danny le preguntaba a Kono, la intención de alejar la atención de su persona clara como el agua—. Quiero suponer que no estás siguiendo el ejemplo de este animal... Mira a Chin. Incluso Max ya estaba con su traje cuando lo encontramos en el estacionamiento.

Steve sonrió.

—Una amiga de Malia iba a traerle el disfraz a Kono, tuvo que hacer unos arreglos —explicó Chin—. Mi traje es sencillo y no necesitaba remiendos.

Chin no llevaba el típico sombrero cónico sobre su cabeza pero vestía un traje azul, viejo y descolorido, y unas viejas botas que le evocaban la imagen de su personaje. Llevaba ramilletes de paja en los bordes de la camisa y lo pantalones y, Steve suponía, en algún lugar estaba también la máscara que pensaba usar para completar el atuendo. La postura relajada inherente que lo caracterizaba hizo que reflejase comodidad como sucedía con cualquier cosa que él usara y la visión final de Chin Ho Kelly como Espantapájaros no era tan desconcertante como la mera idea del personaje planteaba a primera vista.

Kono le dio otra sonrisa enorme a Danny, enfocándose totalmente en él, y Steve sonrió anticipadamente al ver que su compañero levantaba la mano para detener lo que sea que ella hubiese empezado a decir.

—Sí, sí, ya me diste tu opinión sobre mi disfraz. No vamos a repetir eso de nuevo.

La joven estaba positivamente encantada. Sus ojos buscaron los de Steve como si quisiera compartir una broma privada. La risa suave de Chin se perdió en los murmullos de Danny.

—¿Y cuál es tu excusa, jefe? ¿Por qué no estás disfrazado?

Steve se encogió de hombros. —Danny no habría dejado de quejarse por temor a que la pintura quedase en el auto.

—Podrías haber venido en tu camioneta. —Fue la réplica que consiguió—. Yo no te invité a que vinieras a mi casa. Ni tampoco sugerí que vinieras en el auto.

—Ya te lo dije, tenía que asegurarme que no mentías y que ibas a participar.

También había querido ver a Danny disfrazado de León Cobarde desde que había sabido cuál era su papel y no había podido esperar hasta que fuera la hora de la obra.

Kono hizo caso omiso de la discusión que había avivado. —¿Alguno sabe algo de Lori? Me dijo que vendría pero mi teléfono quedó sin batería y no supe más...

—La vimos dando vueltas —señaló Danny, que era rápido para las respuestas—. Está encantada con esto. Y supongo que también está feliz con ser la Bruja Buena del Norte.

—Igual que Max —Steve todavía tenía grabadas las sonrisas abiertas de ambos en su memoria. Max nunca habría encajado en roles convencionales, pero aún así era sorprenderte imaginarlo como el Rey de los Monos Voladores—. Se están llevando bien.

—Apuesto que Grace se ve adorable como Totó —comentó Kono—. ¿Dónde está?

Mientras que los cuatro caminaban rumbo a la sala improvisada en la que llevarían a cabo la obra, Steve recordó que una de las razones por las que Danny estaba haciendo esa obra en primer lugar fue porque Grace había hecho algunos amigos allí como fruto de sus visitas al Centro Médico. Él también era sorprendente con los niños, lo que solía hacer inmenso contraste con lo espinoso de su carácter y lo corto de su temperamento, y ese cambio era una de las razones de Steve para estar _presente_. Cuando Danny estaba con Grace, cuando había niños involucrados, parecía transformarse en otra persona. Sus sonrisas se estiraban y su gesto perdía el tono adusto, grisáceo; todo él parecía suavizarse. No le costaba imaginar que Danny había sido de esa forma érase una vez, ese hombre sensible que llevaba el corazón en sus ojos, antes de que los tragos amargos, el trabajo y las pérdidas lo hubiesen endurecido.

Por ello se conformaba con los destellos que podía alcanzar.

Y ese Danny le pertenecía a Grace más que a nadie en el mundo. Más que a Rachel. Más que a su hermano perdido. Más que a su familia y sus amigos. Más que a su trabajo…

—Mi hija _es_ adorable siempre —refunfuñó Danny, como solo él podría hacerlo, incluso cuando las palabras de Kono no guardaban otra cosa que cumplidos.

Steve tenía que estar de acuerdo con ambos. Grace era una niña extraordinaria _y_ se veía adorable como Totó.

—Malia la llevó a ver a su amiga.

Había estado dando vueltas por la sala infantil del hospital junto a su padre reconociendo rostros y sonrisas mientras que todos se acomodaban, pero Malia le había dicho que una de sus amigas había sido trasladada a otra sala y se ofreció a llevarla para que la viera.

 

* * *

 

—Gracias por esto, Comandante —dijo Malia una vez que los reunió detrás del telón. Su voz era blanda, frágil en apariencia, pero su mirada no dejaba dudas que existía algo subyacente detrás de ella. El vestido que llevaba, evocando a Glinda, el Hada Buena del Sur, parecía brillar con los movimientos que hacía y la varita con una estrella en la punta era un perfecto complemento—. Gracias por venir a todos.

—Es un placer —dijo Steve, dando un paso adelante. Sabía que el resto de sus compañeros estaban sonriendo, haciendo eco del sentimiento. En su mayoría—. Nos gusta ayudar.

—Hacer la obra _El Maravilloso Mago de Oz_ para unos niños en el hospital va un poco más lejos que la labor normal de su equipo —contestó Malia con una pequeña sonrisa—. Y por eso se los agradezco.

Además de ellos, que no llegaban a cumplir con el número total de los personajes, algunos de los doctores completaban el círculo. Steve se había preguntado, un par de veces en el día, quién había repartido los papeles y a quién debía agradecerle el hecho de que Danny tuviese que representar al León Cobarde. Malia parecía ser la encargada de la obra en rasgos generales y ella había sido la promotora en una buena parte, pero no quitaba la posibilidad de que el azar hubiese tenido buena parte en la repartición.

—¿Han podido hallar un reemplazo para el personaje que faltaba? —preguntó Max, acomodándose las gafas. Steve no tenía idea de dónde había conseguido un disfraz tan bien hecho —el pelaje gris oscuro parecía auténtico y las alas, firmes— para su actuación.

Lori pestañeó. —¿Alguien falta?

Malia le dio una mirada a Chin. Steve se dio cuenta que la sonrisa de ambos parecía reflejarse, que había algo íntimo en sus gestos.

—Kamekona se ofreció a llevar ese papel.

—Él dijo que se retrasó con algunas cosas pero que llegaría en cualquier momento. Tenemos suerte de que le gusten los cuentos.

Danny no estaba mirando a la pareja, ni tampoco a Grace, y siguió el rastro de su mirada. Kono tenía una vaporosa sombra de inquietud en su semblante. Había sido, por mucho tiempo, la única que había ayudado a espantar la angustia de Chin.

Steve, que sabía lo que era sentirse desplazado, podía simpatizar.

—Espero que no le falte mucho —dijo Grace, sus cejas arrugándose en la posibilidad de que algún improviso arruinase la situación—. No podemos empezar la obra sin el Mago de Oz.

—¿Kamekona es el Mago de Oz?

La mirada de Malia se llenó de simpatía. —El doctor Oh tuvo un problema con un paciente y no estaba con ánimos de actuar.

Danny se encogió de hombros. —Creo que Kamekona es una elección mucho más adecuada de todas formas.

—¿Para actuar como un estafador?

—Los dos trabajan con su ingenio para venderle cosas a la gente, para hacer su vida más alegre incluso —contestó Danny—. La idea de Oz es que él es un buen hombre… pero no un buen mago. Y trató de hacer lo mejor que pudo con lo que tenía. Era mucho más que un estafador.

—Le diré a Kamekona que dijiste eso.

 

* * *

 

—¿Esperamos a los demás antes de bajar?

—Quiero quitarme este disfraz lo antes posible... Y dejé la ropa en el auto.

El aire era fresco dentro de los pasillos y las salas estaban acondicionadas pero estaban en un clima tropical de todas formas. Probablemente Danny quería quitarse la pintura, el traje y todos sus accesorios tanto como él quería deshacerse de los suyos.

Steve presionó el botón, ignorando la risa de Danny, y las puertas plateadas se deslizaron frente a ellos. —También quieres quitarte todo eso de encima, ¿cierto?

El Hombre de hojalata se suponía que tenía un cuerpo articulado pero odiaba la restricción que suponía mantener cada pieza plateada en su lugar.

El corazón, sin embargo… El corazón de papel rojo que le habían dado —en la historia se suponía que el Mago en realidad le colocaba un corazón de tela al Hombre de hojalata— podría ser siempre un agradable recordatorio. Steve quitó el alfiler cuidadosamente de su pecho para evitar que se arrugase.

—Fuiste más que un adecuado Hombre de hojalata, lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Grace lo había comentado al pasar cuando la obra terminó, Malia había estado de acuerdo, y Steve aún no estaba realmente seguro de por qué había estado participando. Se alegraba sinceramente que ninguno de ellos hubiese tenido que cantar.

—¿Creíste que no podía actuar?

—Con lo mucho que parecía que te ibas a descomponer antes de salir… —Danny hizo una pausa—. Pero me refiero a que-bueno, el papel te queda bien.

—Danno, si estás tratando de darme un cumplido... créeme que no está funcionando.

Danny puso los ojos en blanco. —Si conocieras la historia del Hombre de hojalata...

 

* * *

 

—Tenemos que hacerlo alguna vez de nuevo —dijo Kono—. Fue divertido.

—Sabes que no somos actores, ¿cierto? La verdad es que siento que simplemente nos aplaudieron porque los hicimos reír _o_ les dimos pena.

Steve dejó su vaso sobre la mesa, sonriendo. —Creo que el León Cobarde fue quien más risa les causó. O más pena.

—Cállate _, Steven._ Mi punto es que, creo, no tenemos que dejar de resolver crímenes.

—Amén por eso —respondió Chin.

Una serie de risas se extendieron alrededor de la mesa mientras que Chin y Danny brindaban en el acuerdo sellado. Le tomó a Steve un momento en regresar a su bebida, distraído por la forma en que Danny lamió el borde del vaso antes de beber.

—Si nos atañamos a los papeles, el jefe debió haber sido Dorothy —dijo Kono, repentinamente, y lo señaló con la barbilla—. Él fue quién nos reunió a todos en primer lugar.

Danny bufó, pero su sonrisa se estiró mientras le lanzaba una mirada. —Pese a que habría sido muy interesante verte caminando en los zapatos rojos por todo el escenario, _babe_ , sigo pensando que el papel del Hombre de hojalata está hecho para ti.

Estaba realmente insistente con eso.

—¿Porque cuando lo conociste pensabas que no tenía corazón? —preguntó Lori y había una sonrisa divertida escondida en su tono que Steve no pudo dejar de notar.

No era la primera vez que bromeaban con ello —Danny se refería constantemente a lo inoperante que Steve podía llegar a ser en las interacciones humanas e incluso Steve había comentado la idea de ser un dictador entre su gente—  pero, súbitamente, la idea que pensase que no tenía corazón no le sentaba nada bien.

—Entre otras cosas —replicó Danny, pero la diversión en su tono era suficiente para quitar lo más áspero de las palabras. Había descubierto temprano que las diferencias en el habla eran esenciales para interpretar correctamente a Danny. Su lenguaje corporal a menudo era más sincero que el resto de las cosas que decía.

—"Un corazón no será realmente práctico hasta que sea irrompible" —recitó—. Y, gracias, Danno. Tampoco te habría hecho salir del papel del León Cobarde. Creo que es perfecto para ti... De hecho mientras más lo pienso, más perfecto te veo para el papel.

—Eres víctima de una confusión de ideas. Una cosa es valor y la otra cordura.

Steve levantó una ceja. —Esa es una frase de la película.

—Oh, por favor, no empiecen de nuevo ustedes dos--

Lori se rio, sumándose de nuevo a la ola de risas que se expandió en la mesa. Se veía más cómoda en la cena de lo que había estado últimamente en el Cuartel General y Steve lo contó como un triunfo. Ella era decente en su trabajo y sus habilidades como perfiladora eran útiles en el campo. Le faltaba sentir que pertenecía.

—Voy a tener que dejarlos —dijo, apenas un momento más tarde, tras revisar la pantalla de su teléfono—. Es tarde y tengo planes para mañana.

—¡Oye! ¿Podemos saber qué tipo de planes?

El tono sugerente que se filtró en la pregunta de Kono hizo que Lori riera con entusiasmo.

—¡No!

La sonrisa de Kono no se desvaneció ni siquiera cuando Lori estuvo fuera del campo de visión.

—Creo que se está haciendo tarde para todos.

Chin miró su teléfono. —Malia me dijo que ya terminaba su turno. ¿Quieres que te lleve, cuz?

Steve vio que Danny alejaba la mirada un poco para controlar que Grace siguiera en la zona de juegos junto con Kamekona, Flippa y Max. Ella había insistido en ir al sector de juegos y la competitividad que no debería sorprenderle a ninguno de ellos, porque Danny era exactamente igual, parecía haber aflorado en las últimas horas.

—Voy a tener que ir a decirle a Grace que deje de aplastar a sus oponentes en el futbolin. 

—Oye, ¿sigue en pie lo de mañana? —preguntó Steve en voz baja.

Rachel había tenido a Grace durante el fin de semana de Pascuas por lo que Danny había estado melancólico, cabizbajo como solía estar cuando sentía que se perdía momentos importantes con su hija, y Steve había tenido un plan.

A Steve le gustaba pensar que era visionario.

Danny se rio. —¿Estás bromeando? A Grace le encantó la idea de ir a hacer la búsqueda de los Huevos de Pascua en tu casa. Le encanta la idea de repetir la Pascua otra vez y le encanta tu casa. Fue una gran idea. 

—A veces las tengo.

—Lo único que espero, Steven, es que hayas escondido todos tus juguetes militares y no tengas armas al alcance de mi hija.

 _Uh_.

Sus planes iban a tener que alterarse un poco...

Danny sacudió la cabeza, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando. 

—Por _estas_ cosas digo que eres una amenaza para el bienestar social, ¿te das cuenta? Tienes suerte de que nos guste pasar tiempo contigo.

—La tengo —admitió, sintiendo que otras miles de palabras se le atoraban en la garganta con la sonrisa que Danny le estaba dando—. A mí también me encanta tenerlos a los dos conmigo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Felices Pascuas!


End file.
